Crossroads (1987)
Plot Overview Jeff saves Frankie, she admits she wanted to get drowned. Jeff is shocked and blames Jason, but Frankie thinks it's all her fault. She refuses to come home, so Jeff asks Fallon join them. Monica wants to resign from Colby Enterprises, but Jason reveals to her that Cash is already about to leave, he's going back to Washington with Scott and Adrienne. Jeff leaves Frankie with Fallon in order to talk to Jason. That night, Fallon notices a strange light at the sky. Jason calls Fallon and tells he'll come, but Frankie doesn't want to face him and leaves against Fallon's advise. Jeff is furious both with her and Jason when he finds out. Channing has a surprise for Miles, she's pregnant. Miles is unbelievably happy and determined to take best care of his wife. He's planning for the future, but Channing is tortured by nightmares about her mother's death. Frankie calls Jason from the Five Oaks Inn, they meet there and she tells him she loves Philip. Scott comes by to say good bye to Monica, he confesses that he is happy that she is his mother. Monica is heart broken when he leaves and Sable who witnessed the whole scene, determined to do anything to keep the boy for her daughter. She suggests Monica to sue the Cassidy family for fraud, since the baby was not adopted randomly as she wanted it to be then but given to his father, but Monica dismisses the idea, she wants Scott to be happy. Channing calls Miles, she can't cope with her fears, so she will divorce him and have an abortion. Zach surprises Sable by telling her that Philip was the one who tried to kill Jason. She is very grateful and notifies her ex-husband immediately, who finally finds the gun in Philip's room. He threatens his brother to leave and lets him know that Frankie has chosen him. Philip follows Frankie, but she tries to make him believe that she loves Jason. Philip kidnaps her and heads for the Mexican border. From there, Frankie calls Fallon who starts searching for her, Jeff and Jason follow them with the helicopter. Sable picks up Scott at school without consent of his parents and persuades him to come with her. Only Zach watches her. Jeff and Jason chase Philip and Frankie. The two in the car get into a fight so that the car suddenly gets off the road and tumbles down the slope. Philip has disappeared, Frankie is seriously injured. She asks Jason to be good to Sable. Jeff blames his father for everything. Meanwhile, Fallon's car stops without obvious reason in the desert. Since the phone line is dead too, she can't get help. Suddenly, an UFO turns up out of the dark, she enters it and is taken away... Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby (credit only) * Michael Parks ... Philip Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Coleby Lombardo ... Scott Cassidy Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Original Music by * Ken Harrison Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Chuck McClelland Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Jack Martin Smith Set Decoration by * James W. Payne Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Joyce Morrison .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Ned E. Davis .... second assistant director Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Michael Diersing .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate * Ben Rubin .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jan Kemp .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Other crew ' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Phill Norman .... title designer * Don Roos .... executive script consultant Info Alert * Claire Yarlett (Bliss) does not appear in this episode. * An uncredited ''Kevin McCarthy and Molly Carter appear as Lucas Carter and Little Channing in the same flashback seen in The Gala (1986). * Two other cliffhangers were never resolved, even though the characters involved in those storylines would later appear in Dynasty or Dynasty: The Reunion. The first involved the apparent kidnapping of Monica's son, Scott, by Sable in the final episode. However, when both Sable and Monica crossed over to Dynasty, no mention was made of Monica's son, Scott. The second involved the fate of Miles' wife Channing and their unborn child, as Channing left Miles in the final episode and planned to have an abortion. However, when Miles re-appeared in Dynasty: The Reunion, there was no mention of Channing or the unborn child, as Miles was now single and engaged to his ex-wife Fallon. Production details * Shooting Dates: From February 12, 1987 to February 20, 1987. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Saddle Rock Ranch (Malibu); Paradise Cove Pier (Malibu); 28124 Pacific Coast Hwy. (Malibu). * Deleted scenes: Channing tells Dr. Waverly that she wants an abortion; Philip informs Zach that he can help him gaining some Colby Enterprises' voting stock but Zach does not want to deal with him; Bliss comes to the Colby Center and finds out that Kolia has gone; Bliss goes to the union station to say goodbye to Kolya with whom she eventually leaves of these scene may have never been shot. Quotes * '''Monica Colby: I've been trying to think of a way to say this... Jason Colby: You wanna resign... again. * Channing Colby: I'm scared, but I'm gonna make it. Just stick by me. Miles Colby: Stick by you? Sweetheart, you just brought me back into this family. You just gave me back my name, my future. I'm gonna sticking by you like bubblegum to a bedpost. * Scott Cassidy: Are you crying? Sable Colby: Only because you called me grandma. * Francesca Langdon: I lied about Phillip. I love you. Jason Colby: [softly] I love you. Francesca Langdon: I always have.